Special Abilities
Listed here are all the special abilities in The Battle Cats. The effect of some abilities can be increased by getting the Fruit Treasures or the activation of certain Cat Combos. =Attack Types= Single Attack For a full list of cats with Single Attack, see here. Area Attack Units with this ability will damage all enemies in its range, which is more useful than "Long Distance" ability. For a full list of cats with Area Attack, see here. Long Distance Cats and enemies with this ability are able to attack at uber long distance and even hit enemies outside their attack range (since the majority of these units have area attacks), but cannot harm any unit that is close enough to them, rendering them virtually unable to damage anyone close unless said unit is knocked back into their range again. Example: Little Leaguer Cat For a full list of Long Distance cats, see here. =Initial Abilities= Strong Against One of the more commonly-seen abilities within the cat units. Units with this ability will deal 1.5x and take 0.5 damage from said enemy, which could be White, Floating, Red, black, Angel, Alien, or Zombie type. The Fruit Treasures increase the effect of this ability against certain enemy types to 1.8 damage dealt and 0.4x damage. This ability is affected by "Strong" Effects. Example: Axe Cat (Strong against Red enemies) For a full list of cats with the "Strong Against" ability, see here. Massive Damage Cat units with this ability will inflict triple damage to certain types of enemies. The Fruit Treasures will increase the effect against certain enemy types to quadruple damage. This ability is affected by "Massive Damage" Effects. Example: Swordsman Cat (Does massive damage to Red enemies) For a full list of cats with the "Massive Damage" ability, see here. Resistant Cat Units with this ability take only 1/4 of an enemy's total damage, making them extremely durable against the type of enemy listed. The Fruit Treasures will increase the effect against certain enemy types to taking 1/5 of an enemy's total damage. Units with the Resistant ability usually have enormous HP pools. This ability is affected by "Resistant" Effects. Example: Sushi Cat (Resistant to Red enemies) For a full list of cats with the "Resistant" ability, see here. Knockback Some cats and enemies have this ability; the default Cat Cannon also has this effect, but on a smaller scale (the knockback isn't as long as the unit ability). Cat units with this ability can push a specific type or all enemies back regardless of damage dealt, while enemy units with this ability can push back all cat units. This ability usually only activates a set percentage of the time, varying between Cats, with the knockback range varying as well. The Fruit Treasures increase the knockback distance, as well as any Cat Combos affecting knockback. This ability is affected by "Knockback" Effects. Example: Pirate Cat (Might knock back Red enemies) For a full list of cats with the "Knockback" ability, see here. Slow Some cats and enemies have this ability. Any units with this ability can slow the other side's units from advancing the battlefield, and units affected will move at the speed value of 1 temporarily. (AKA 15 range per second) (The speed of the slow is universally the same) The Fruit Treasures increase the duration of this effect against certain enemy types. This ability is affected by "Slow" Effects. Example: Bishop Cat (Might slow Floating enemies) For a full list of cats that can Slow enemies, see here. Freeze Some cats and enemies can have this ability. Any units with this ability can stop the other side's units from advancing the battlefield. Units affected by the effect will be frozen for period of the time and any attack animation will be halted. This ability depends on the success chance and the duration of the effect varies between units. This ability is affected by "Freeze" Effects. Example: Flower Cat (Might freeze Black enemies) For a full list of cats that can Freeze enemies, see here. Extra Money Cat units with this special ability double the amount of money gained from defeating an enemy. Cat Combos like IT Crowd and Speak of the Devil allow all units to have a smaller scale of this ability. Example: Thief Cat For a full list of cats with the "Extra Money" ability, see here. Base Destroyer Specific to certain enemies; these enemy units inflict much more damage when attacking your Cat Base (usually 4x damage). One cat unit also has this ability. Warlock and Pierre is the first and only cat unit to have this ability. Critical Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes do a Critical Hit. Critical Hits ignore a Metal enemy's (or your Metal Cat's) ability of taking the "one hit = 1 damage" and inflict two times the damage, regardless of enemy type. Example: Space Cat (4% chance of performing a Critical Hit) For a full list of cats that can perform Critical Hits, see here. Wave Attack Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes create Shockwaves, but only when their attack connects with a unit. The number of Waves depends on the unit's ability level while the damage is equal to a normal attack. Shockwaves do not inflict damage to either side's base. Units with the "Unharmed by Waves" ability ignore Shockwaves. Units with the "Wave Blocker" ignore Shockwaves, and prevent them from harming any cats behind the unit. Example: Crazed Gross Cat (100% chance for a Lv. 3 Shockwave) For a full list of cats that can use wave attacks, see here. Attacks Only Cat units with this ability will only attack a specific type of enemies. Units with this ability always have a high damage output to balance it out. Example: Takeda Shingen (Only attacks Black enemies and Alien enemies) For a full list of cats with the "Attacks Only" ability, see here. =After BCJP 4.0= Strengthen Units with this ability can increase their own attack power. This ability is triggered when the unit reaches a certain amount of health (see Ursamajor or Mistress Celeboodle, and Akira) The duration may vary; it can last for a short duration or as a permanent effect. This ability is affected by "Strengthen" Effects. Example: Ritual Cat (Attack power increases by 100% at 50% HP) For a full list of cats with the "Strengthen" ability, see here. Weaken Cats and enemies with this ability have a chance to decrease an enemy's base damage or a cat unit's base damage, respectively. Effectiveness and duration vary from unit to unit. The Fruit Treasures increase the duration of this effect against certain types of enemies. This ability is affected by "Weaken" Effects. Example: Heavy Assault C.A.T (30% chance to weaken the attack power of Black enemies by 50%) For a full list of cats that can Weaken enemies, see here. Survive Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes survive a lethal strike based on a percentage chance. Instead of dying, they are knocked back with 1 HP left. Some cats with this ability are Mer-Cat, Kai, Pogo Cat, Allen O' Neil and Surfer Cat. For a full list of cats that can survive a lethal strike, see here. Unharmed by Waves Shockwave damage is completely ignored by this ability. When hit by a Shockwave attack, units with this ability will briefly have a small blue shield icon appear beside them, indicating that they have taken no damage from the energy wave. Anubis the Protector is the first cat unit to possess this ability. For a full list of cats that are Unharmed by Waves, see here. Metal Cats or enemies with this ability take only 1 damage per hit. Critical Hits ignore this ability. Metal Cat is the first cat unit to possess this ability. Glass Cat is the second cat to have this ability. The Iron Wall Cat also has this ability. Resist Knockback :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Cats with this ability will be immune to knockback from enemies with the knockback ability, such as Super Metal Hippoe. They can still be knocked back from having their health fall below a certain amount. Upon being hit with an attack that normally inflicts knockback, Cats with this ability will briefly display a blue barrier in front of them to indicate that the effect had been negated. Example: Paladin Cat For a full list of cats with the "Resist Knockback" ability, see here. Resist Slow :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Cats with this ability are immune to being slowed down by enemy attacks that cause slowness, like Sunfish Jones. Upon being hit with a slowing attack, Cats with this ability will briefly display a blue barrier in front of them to indicate that the effect had been negated. Example: Dioramos For a full list of cats with the "Resist Slow" ability, see here. Resist Freeze :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Cats with this ability will be immune to being Frozen by enemies, such as Maawth. Example: Angry Delinquent Cat For a full list of cats with the "Resist Freeze" ability, see here. Resist Weaken :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Cats with this ability are immune to being weakened by enemy attacks that weaken attack power, like Calamary. Upon being hit with a weakening attack, Cats with this ability will briefly display a blue barrier in front of them to indicate that the effect had been negated. Example: Lesser Demon Cat For a full list of cats with the "Resist Weaken" ability, see here. Wave Shield :This ability was added since BCJP 5.7 Cats with this ability are not only immune to all Shockwave damage but will also cancel the Shockwave on contact. Any unit behind the Wave Blocker will not be harmed by the Shockwave. Upon being hit with a shockwave, Cats with this ability will briefly display a clear hexagonal barrier in front of them to indicate that the wave had been cancelled. Cat Machine Mk 3 is the first unit to have this ability. Octopus Cat is the second unit to have this ability. Zombie Killer :This ability was added since BCJP 5.7 A Zombie won't revive if a Zombie Killer does the final blow, which is signified by a blue flash as well as a unique sound effect. Many anti-Zombie cats have this ability, which is best used against Zombies that revive many times. Example: Skelecat For a full list of cats with the "Zombie Killer" ability, see here. =After BCJP 6.5= :Cats of the Cosmos arrived with new abilities and adjustments. Warp An ability exclusive to enemies. Depend on the success chance and attack type of the enemy, one or a group of Cats got hit will be warped back a specific distance and in a specific amount of time. Warp distance and warp time is varied to enemies, currently (6.7) the Star Peng has the longest abduct time (100f>10f) and Shibalien Elite has the longest warp distance (750>250). The portals created by 'Starred' Aliens resemble the portals from the game Portal as the initial portal is orange while the secondary portal is blue. Warp Blocker An ability some cat units have to deal with the warp ability. Those Cats will ignore all warp effects. Upon being hit with a warping attack, Cats with this ability will briefly display a blue barrier in front of them to indicate that the effect had been negated. Example: Ultimate Bondage Cat For a full list of cats with the "Warp Blocker" ability, see here. Barrier This ability is exclusive to enemies. As the name suggests, enemies with this trait are protected by an invincible red shield that blocks all attacks that are weaker than its limit. The player needs to do 1 attack with high enough power to break it, which is the upper limit it can protect the enemy. An animation of the barrier materializing and flashing is shown when an attack of insufficient strength hits the barrier, and another one of the barrier cracking and falling apart when it breaks. When a barrier is destroyed, excess damage the killing blow would have dealt is completely negated. Each enemy with this trait has a different barrier limit, currently (6.6), the Youcan has the toughest barrier (265000>40000). Critical Hits do not affect much since the barrier require raw damage to break it. It does include "massive damage" and "strong" effects during damage calculation. Cats with the Barrier Breaker ability will help a lot against this trait. Barrier Breaker The counter ability of Barrier. Cats with this trait can break all barriers, even the ones that their raw attack power at level cap can't reach. This is indicated by a unique animation where the barrier shatters violently as opposed to cracking apart when normally destroyed. If a Barrier Breaker unit manages to break a barrier, the attack that destroyed the barrier will deal full damage to the enemy. However, there is a success chance to break a barrier. Some Cats have 100% chance to break barriers like Dioramos's True Form. Loincloth Cat is a good option. For a full list of cats with the "Barrier Breaker" ability, see here. =Collaboration-exclusive Abilities= Collaboration-exclusive abilities do not appear in the Cat Filter. Witch Killer This ability was added since BCJP 5.5 This ability is exclusive to the units from the Madoka Magica Collaboration Event. It deals massive damage (inflicts 5 times damage) and resistance (takes 1/10 damage) against Witch enemies. ---- =Notes= *1f (frame) is a 30th of a second, thus 30f is one second. Category:Game Features